finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 6
Smalltalk Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage zum Bild der Woche. Kann man sowas auch als Vorschlag abgeben? Es ist zwar ein Bild, aber es ist auch zum Teil ein Video. Und wollte ich lieber erst fragen, bevor es dann rausgenommen wird. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 07:56, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Cool :D Wird auch mal Zeit für eine Abwechslung [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D'' Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:46, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Yuhuuuu. Lasst den Alkohol fliessen. Die erste offizielle Nachricht die von mir stammt. Aber für mich was alkoholfreies. Ich bin noch jugendlich XD [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 08:32, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage zum Meilenstein. Wir haben 3.551 Artikel. Der letzte der erstellt wurde war der vom Mastophant. Un der davor war Alexander. Wäre also nicht Alexander der Meilenstein. Dieser Mastophant ist ja der 51.? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:57, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Meinen Respekt, mit so etwas habe ich nun gar nicht gerechnet oO Es wird definitiv schwer für mich werden, das zu übertreffen. Aber dafür habe ich jetzt erstmal genug Zeit, mir auch eine rechtfertigende Rache auszudenken... Und glaub mir, sie wird FÜRCHTERLICH SEIN!!!!EINS!!!1ELF >DDDD --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:20, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du mir sagst, welche beiden Waffen das sein sollen, dann schreib ich sie als Vorschlag :D [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 22:07, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Na ja, das Problem dabei ist, es gibt nicht so viele geile Waffen in FF und die besten sind schon alle genannt worden :D [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 00:26, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hab vieleicht malwieder was brauchbares für die Neuigkeiten. Schauen sie hier Miss Chefina :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:52, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hab mal eine Bitte. Könntest du meine zweite Vorlage löschen. Ich benutz meine erste ja schon kaum, geschweige denn die zweite. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:34, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke oberste Chefin :D Ein Jahr ist es her. Ich kann mich noch dran erinnern als ich die Signatur per Hand geschrieben hab, weil ich keine Syntaxkenntnisse hat. Und jetzt? Jetzt gehöre ich zum "Hauptteam". (Bei Anfrage kann ich es dir erklären). Und vieleicht folg der nächste Keks wenn ich den Monster-Katalog beendet hab *fingerkreuz*. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:37, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist wieder eingefallen, dass ich meinen (inoffiziellen) Beruf hier als Anchorman schon lange nicht mehr nachgegangen bin. Also hätte ich hier wieder was :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:05, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hab hier und hier wieder was :D Ist zwar nicht das aktuellste, aber eine Erwähnung ist es vieleicht wert. Beim zweiten musst du ein bisschen scrollen um den Kontext zu erhalten. Sind zwei Charaktere. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:56, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi Gunblade danke für deine erklärung jetzt ist mir alles ein bisschen deutlicher, werde schauen wie ich das hinkriegen. Betriff der zeitmagier geb ich dir recht, Lulu hatte zwar Magie benutzt aber hauptsächlich Elementare Zauber benutzt. Und noch eine Frage wäre es ok um die Koppelungen von FF VIII hierein zu Posten??? FF-Zocker (Diskussion) 12:14, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Sonst poste ich die Koppelungs geschichte mal und du schaust es dir an ob es was für hier ist. FF-Zocker (Diskussion) 11:41, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Also bezüglich der "Liste der Blitzballspieler", mach ich erstmal lieber nichts. Ich warte erstmal ab bis alle Blitzballspieler aufgelistet wurden. Sonst wäre es zu viel Arbeit bei jeder Erneuerung den Artikel zu bearbeiten. Und außerdem muss ich erstmal den Ekstase Artikel zu ende schreiben :D Und noch was. Innerhalb won knapp 6 Tagen 50 Artikel! Da haben wir alle ein großes Lob verdient. Also die was Artikel erstellt haben. Alos Du, Cloud, Rio und ich :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:58, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das wäre echt cool :D Aber so viel wie in letzter Zeit kann ich dann auch nicht mehr hier edetieren. Wegen der Schule. Aber damit das Ziel nicht verloren geht, mache ich weiter am Monster-Katalog rum. Bin ja eh schon sowas wie der Beauftragte dafür :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:58, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hab wieder was :D. Ist zwar schon zwei Wochen (+1 Tag) alt, aber ich hoffe dass es hilft [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:43, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Poison Gunni :D Unser Neuankömmling hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass es in der Willkomens-Mail ein Fehler gibt. Er meinte im Satz: Hier nun eine Paar Dinge. Da ich die Mail schon lange nicht mehr hab, wäre es nett wenn du dir die Mail anschaun könntest und da vieleicht was verbessern könntest. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:13, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das hört sich sinnvoll an. Aber bei der XII-Liste ist es am sinnvollsten erst anzufangen, wenn der Monsterkatalog fertig ist, wenn du mich fragst. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:56, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hab bezüglich des Monstekatalog gute Nachrichten. Ich sagte ja, dass die Amis die letzten zwei Abschnitte nicht haben. Ich hab da etwas gesucht und gesehn, dass sie sie haben. Aber sie haben sie nicht verzeichnet :D Also kann ich ihn doch zu Ende bringen [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:39, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich wollte mal fragen wie ist der Imitationssoldat-Artikel geworden? Hab ihn gestern gemacht und halt lange gedauert. Aber ich wollte auch noch fragen ob du oder ein anderer den Teil zu Dissidia übernehmen kann, da ich es nicht machen kann da ich nur 012 hatte. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:46, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Gunni. Ich wollte dich hier zwei Sachen fragen. Das erste ist über die Liste der Blitzballspieler. Wir haben ja gesagt Name, Preis und Mannschaft/Ort. Aber die Frage bezieht sich eher auf die Verkinkung. Ich könnte in den Artikel statt Blitzball und des zu -spielr machen, einfach die Liste dahin verlinken, oder? Und die andere Frage ist wegen meinen WT. Ich wollte fragen ob ich die Box für die Beschwörungen aus deinem mir "ausleihen" darf? Ich werde sie natürlich verändern :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:37, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Moin Moin ^^ ich konnte einfach in diesem Moment net mehr widerstehen, als ich das gelesen hatte. :) Eigentlich wollte ich noch was zu deiner mystischen Keksdose schreiben. Werd ich auch bestimmt noch machen. Auf jedenfall werd ich demnächst mich mehr auf eure Diskussionen konzentrieren, die sind interessanter und vielleicht finde ich auch noch so einige Begriffe. lol Keiner bei uns kannte zuvor diesen Begriff und wir hatten uns heute köstlich darüber amüsiert gehabt. Also halte dich da demnächst bitte net zurück. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:04, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :jip^^ an den Wächter der Keksdose hatte ich auch schon gedacht, ich wusste nur net mehr wer der Auserwählte dafür war :) Ich hab mir beim Frühstück auch schon was überlegt dazu. Muss mal schauen wann ich mich daran setz. Sorry wegen gestern, da hatte ich Schwierigkeiten mit der Verbindung und dann ist mir dieser blöde Fehler beim abspeichern passiert. :/ lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:16, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi Gunni. Ich hab einen Fehler bei einer Kategorie gemacht. Es geht um die Spielbilder. ICh hab bei der kategoriesierung die Einzahl benutzt. Und ich hab den Fehler erst endeckt als ich die Seite schon gemacht hab. Könntest du also bitte die Kat. Seite löschen? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:02, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ooohh nööööö wieder des mit der Weltherrschaft :) des klappt eh net... sind einfach zu viele Kontrahenten, die es einfach net einsehen wollen, das sie sich euch unterwerfen sollen. Kurze Zeit später. Ganz Wikia hat sich euch unterworfen...Ganz WIKIA?? NEIN ein kleines Wiki leistet erbitterten Widerstand und ist unbestechlich gegenüber euren dargebotenen Keksen. ^^ Welcome back :PPP gez. Eine Angehörige der Church of Moron...[[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Sry, aber eig zählt ja die Abstimmung und die Vorschläge für den einen Monat. Solange ich es nicht ändere, zählt das dann trd nicht :selberblah: Dann lass ich das mit dem AdM einfach mal stehen und lass Norte das machen, auch wenn ich das mal eben schnell gemacht hätte ^^" --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:34, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Dann gehört das ab sofort zu den Regeln :dreifachblah: ;P Ich werds mitreinschreiben, so dass es von nun an gilt und für jeden klar ist^^ Zum AdM: Ich hatte mich eben nur gewundert, weil er heute früh schon scheinbar on war und das vllt vergessen haben könnte, aber ich werd mich da jetzt ganz zurückhalten, außer er macht mich irgendwann mal aufmerksam ;) P.S: So wie es hier aussieht, könntest du mal wieder deine Disku aufräumen, und ich hoffe, du weißt, was dann passieren wird... >D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:54, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke :) Hey, danke für deine Hilfe, ich habe es allein versucht, doch irgendwie hat es nicht ganz funtioniert, aber jetz tsind sie ja am richtigen Ort. Ein großes Dankeschön von mir! Ich finde es echt großartig, dass hier einem so gut geholfen wird :) GLG Dämmer aka Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 14:23, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach, noch etwas. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du (oder jemand anderes) immer Seymor geschrieben ha(s)t. Aber ich habe das Spiel ja auch gespielt und da wird er Seymour ''geschrieben. Ich wollte dich nur mal darauf aufmerksam machen. erneute GLG Dämmer aka Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 15:16, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach so ist das. Naja, ich dachte nur immer, dass der auch so geschrieben wird, weil das auch bei Google immer erscheint und meine Katze habe ich nicht wirklich selbstgezeichnet, auch wenn ich dies gerne tue. Ich habe sie mit Kitten Creator gemacht. Da kannst du alles mögliche machen. Du kannst deiner Katze ein beliebiges Aussehen verpassen, schau einfach mal rein ;) http://www.dolldivine.com/kitten-creator-1.php LG Dämmer aka Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 17:35, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) auch hier von mir eine Dankeschön, und ich hoffe hier bin ich nun richtig.... werde schauen was ich an missionen erledigen kann (wird aber viel arbeit für dich wegen meiner Rechtschreibung ;-) ) habe ein bild von Lulu reingemacht weil sie für mich die person ist die für Zeitmagie steht. FF-Zocker (Diskussion) 19:29, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe?!? o.O Kannst du mir eben schnell bei den Top Tens aushelfen? Ich möchte nur, dass du den neuen Abschnitt Dezember 2012: Top Ten der Cids in der FF-Reihe reinhaust, natürlich auch auf der Disku-Seite. Den Rest schaff ich schon, aber für das andere reicht die Kapazität meiner PS3 nicht aus... warum auch immer... o.O Werbung machst du ja wieder selber, oder? Gut. Danke dafür schon mal im Voraus ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:27, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Eeeeeeeecht??? Wie cool ist das denn xD Was war denn so im Bericht enthalten? Hoffe, du kannst mir es noch ungefähr sagen ;) Und sry, dass ich auf Skype in letzter Zeit nicht mehr on bin, das hat einfach (neben meiner PS3, auf der das nicht geht -.-) mit meiner derzeitigen Situation in der Schule zu tun, wie du sicherlich weißt. Und nach den Herbstferien wirds nicht gerade besser, da werden dann die Klausuren im Wochentakt kommen >__> Wie ich mich schon darauf freuen werde... :/ --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:02, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Aha, okay o.O Komisch, wie man es nur schafft, zwei Wikis miteinander zu verwechseln... Aber egal, Werbung ist immer wichtig ;) Und ja, ich kann mir schon genau vorstellen, wo du die nächsten zwei Wochen sein wirst ;D Dabei wünsche ich dir viel Spaß und genieß einfach die Zeit dort, du weißt was ich mein :) Die Herbstferien sind nur in der ersten Novemberwoche, und danach halt... :X Und du kannst dir echt nicht vorstellen, wie viel Chemie auch in Biologie vorkommt! Und ich dachte, damit bin ich durch!!! >___< Da reichts eig schon, wenn ich "Cäsiumchloridlösung" oder "Dichtegradientenzentrifugation" sage... -.-' Naja, immerhin hab ich in der ersten Bio-Ex schon mal 13 Punkte gehabt, also gibts bisher noch keine großen Schwierigkeiten :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:23, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild der Woche Hey. Na, alles fit? Gut angekommen? Lass doch mal was hören :) Eigentlich war ich kurz davor, ein neues BdW reinzustellen, da ich nicht weiß, wie lange du jetzt kein Internet hast bzw. haben wirst und ich gerne mal den Stellvertreter spielen möchte. Ich hoffe, das wäre soweit in Ordnung gewesen^^ P.S.: Haha, ich hab grad nochmal bei deiner "Abwesenheitsnotz" gesehen, dass du an meinem Geburtstag, also dem 21., wiederkommst xD ... Zufall??? o.O --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:34, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sie ist wieder da... :O Sieh an, dich gibts ja auch noch. Wie wars denn so, zwei Wochen ohne Internet? Bestimmt nicht gerade einfach, das klingt bei dir fast wie ein Entzug xD Achja, folgendes: #Danke für deine Glückwünsche :) Ich hab auch alles bekommen, was ich mir auch erhofft hatte >D Und glaub mir, ich weiß wie das so ist nach ner langen Zugfahrt. Aber hey, lieber etwas später als gar nicht, oder? ;) #Ein zweites Dankeschön für den Keks :D Katzii und ich haben einfach Spaß dabei, darum machen wir das ja hier^^ (*Hustnatürlichalleanderenhierauchhust*) #Hast du nächste Woche iwann Zeit? Dann könntest du mir (und vllt dann auch Katzii, müsste ich mal fragen, ob sie Lust hat) bei Skype ALLES erzählen, was du so bei dem bestimmten Jemand gemacht hast. Ich bin neugierig wie ne Flunse xD #Zum Abschluss: Schön, dass du wieder da bist ;) Damit wär alles gesagt. Man hört von sich ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:00, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wiki vorstellen Hi Gunblade, Ich habe mich mit eurem "Wiki Vorstellen" Problem befasst. Ich habe alles überprüft und es scheint alles mit eurer Anfrage in Ordnung zu sein. Es kann sein, dass es ein Bug ist, jedoch würde ich euch bitten nochmal ein Antrag zu stellen und die beiden Photos neuzuladen. Nur damit wir sicher sind, dass ein Bug vorliegt. Grüße, Mira84 19:43, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Du hast recht, is wieder nichts passiert. Es muss ein Bug sein. Wir leiten es weiter an unsere Entwickler, damit sie sich das ansehen können. Ich halte dich auf dem laufenden. Hoffentlich kriegen wir es bald hin, dass euer Wiki auch vorgestellt werden kann:) Grüße, Mira84 20:35, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das Problem sollte seit gestern gelöst sein. Könntet ihr bitte es nochmals versuchen? Grüße, Mira84 03:04, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Diverse Fragen Hallo ich bin neu hier und glaube ich habe auf der Missionsseite einen fehler gemacht bzw. ich habe das mit dem Tilden nicht ganz verstanden wenn man das Puzzelteil anklickt hat aber irgendwie doch geklappt erkläre mir das bitte mal etwas genauer wie dies funktioniert. mit freundlichen grüssen Riosaix Riosaix (Diskussion) 00:59, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das mit der unterschrifft habe ich auch noch nicht so gerafft weil bei mir immer diskussion hinten dran hängt kann man das auch irgend wie anders machen ?Riosaix (Diskussion) 08:48, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich verstehe eh noch nicht alles zb das mit den Benutzer Boxen wie ihr sie hier alle habt ja wäre nett wenn du mir da etwas hilfst wie das hier so alles funktioniert mit farben und etc.Riosaix (Diskussion) 09:07, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PS Bin mom im Final fantasy Almanach Chat Riosaix (Diskussion) 09:08, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) hiho habe das Ixion Bild von der Mission die ich gemacht habe bearbeitet jetzt sieht man ihn ganz und nicht nur den Kopf [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:50, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Idee Benutzerbox Braine Balu Besiegt Spiel Final Fantasy X-2 [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 18:48, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was sind WT ? und sorry kommt nicht wieder vor [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:17, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) aha okay gut dann und wie findest du meine seite jetzt ? PS seit wann ist Adell mänlich ?[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:29, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) bin im chat nur so am rande es steht in deinem WT und ich habe grad gelernt das ich da nichts ändern darf also sage ich es hier[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:35, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay na dann bis heute abend oder so habe auch neue idee für benutzerbox schon geshn ? okay alles klar hbe etwas in mein Blog geschrieben mal sehn wies ankommt.[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:45, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) abend kannst du mir helfen wie ich meine optionalen Blitball kategorie in eine packen kann so das man wenn man jeden einzelnen namen anklickt infos bekommt wo genau man sie findet ich hab schon mal angefangen aht aber jetzt jeder eine eigene seite [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 16:55, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi ho ich wollte nur erwähnen das ich gesehen habe das ihr ihr Syemor Guado geschrieben habt es aber Seymour Guado geschrieben wird steht so im Lösungsbuch von Square Enix--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:15, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay wobei ich dazu sagen muss das er bei mir im Spiel auch so geschrieben wird und im Innlett des spieles er auch so geschrieben steht.[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 12:26, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay ist in ordnung habe verstanden jetzt sei du mir aber nicht böse wenn ich sage das mir die englische schreibweise besser gefällt aber ist okay dann ist es halt so aber danke für die erklärung PS ich habe die deutsche version da mein untertext deutsch ist mit freundlichen Grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:15, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Angenommene Mission Twamel Schau dir mal bitte bei mir im Profil unter der Kategorie Meine Design Küche meine idee zu Twamel an und sage mir ob man das so verwenden kann mit freundlichen Grüßen[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 01:23, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay ich werde es überarbeiten weil es ist einleuchtend aber danke für die warmen worte ich lese mir das ganze noch einmal durch und sage dir bescheid wenn ich es überarbeitet habe mit freundlichen grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:59, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) so ich denke nun ist es besser schaue es dir an Text siehe Meine Design Küche mit freundlichen Grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:52, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ich habe die worte neu gewählt und mit eigenen worten wieder gegeben ich hoffe so passt das jetzt was denkst du ? mit freundlichen grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 17:19, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay ich kopiere alles und setze es rein machst du für mich dann nochmal das mit der missionsvorlage in mein Profil kopieren wäre nett danke mit freundlichen Grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 17:36, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) mission abgeschlossen ps kannst du mir noch mal erklären wie das mit dem Missions kästchen geht in mein Profil zu kopieren ? oder wäre nett wenn du das für mich machen könntest und mir in meiner Disskusions seite es noch mal kurz erklären könntest gruß[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 17:48, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Betreff Mission Alchimist schau mal ist das so in ordnung siehe kommplette seite meine Designküche. habe hier die verlinkung auf die seiten entfernt bzw. die http rausgeholt damit keiner von deiner seite aus dadrauf geht aber ich hoffe so war das mit den links gemeint genaueres kategorie design entnimmst du meiner designküche mit freundlichen grüßen Little Ifrit--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 23:51, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ken thema deshalb hab ich ja meine designküche zu probieren mach ich es halt nochmal kein thema bin ja schließlich lernfähig XD[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 08:21, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mission Al Bhed Blitzballteam ich denke das war gemeint wenn ich richtig liege sag mir bescheid Mit freundlichen Grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 12:34, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zu Al Behd Blitzballteam So jetzt ist es richtig ? oder ?[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 15:51, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mission Cait Sith Füge ein bild deiner wahl ein (Begriffserklärung Cait Sith) habe ich erledigt jetzt wollte ich das bild ausschneiden und einfügen bei meiner seite habe ich auch gemacht und habe versehendlich auf abbrechen gedrückt und hate mir aber als gedanken stütze etwas kopiert und jetzt ist das Puzzel teil dafür weg und ich kann es nicht mehr einfügen meine Frage dazu kannst du mir es noch mal zusammen stellen und bei mir einfügen wäre sehr lieb [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:21, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Caith Sith besser jetzt ?[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:56, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE: Omega Weapon Alles klar, aber dann wäre es doch sicher sinnvoll, dies auch zu erwähnen. Ob das teil nun ein paar tausend HP hat oder über eine Million ist schließlich dann doch wichtig zu wissen :) -- [[user:Flüstergras|'Flüstergras']] 17:58, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zur Mission Lucille ich habe angefangen schau mal für X bin ich fertig , bin nun dabei noch etwas für X-2 zu schreiben ps: ich weiß das du gesagt hast nur für X aber da ich beide Teile der Reihe kenne füge ich X-2 noch dazu ,meine Bitte schau mal ob das was ich geschrieben habe okay ist . Gruß [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:18, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) alias Little Ifrit soll ich es noch ausschmücken okay ich mache es so ich hole die Baustelle und den Stup heraus und füge heute abend oder im laufe der Woche das von X-2 noch hin zu Ps kannst du mir die mission in mein Profil einfügen und mir über die Disskusion noch mal die Zeichen für die Bausteine einfügen damit die Missionen die ich erledigt habe neben einander stehen und was ich machen muss wenn ich neue erledigte missionen einfügen kann und sie wieder neben einander stehen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Little Ifrit alias[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:32, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Idee Benutzerbox Missionen schau mal in meine Designküche für die idee: ( dieser nutzer liebt es Missionen zu erledigen)[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:01, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay dann bis heutabend im chat um am feinschliff der benutzerbox idee zu arbeiten [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 14:50, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mission Mundgeruch Ich hoffe so war es gemeint sag mir bescheid wenn ich richtig liege so habe ich das nämlich gemacht in FFVII [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 23:56, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE: Benutzerseite // Dein WT zu FFVIII @ Benutzerseite: Danke :) Ich bin aber noch lange nicht fertig *kicher* @ FFVIII-WT: Im 14. Teil beschreibst du ja die ganze Nummer mit der Raketenbasis. Naja, und wenn du da schon von tanzenden Soldaten berichtest (die ich btw noch nicht kannte xD muss ich demnächst mal ausprobieren), könntest du doch auch einen Hinweis auf eine geheime FMV-Sequenz geben. Man folge dazu der Anleitung "Für Rambos" und setze den Countdown auf 10 Minuten. Wenn Selphie dann beim Rausrennen auf den Rechner hinweist, wo man die Trefferquote der Raketen senken kann (mal nebenbei, warum haben die sowas?), laufe man einfach weiter, besiege den Boss und sehe dann, wie die Raketen starten. Das Ergebnis ist dann zwar ein Game Over, aber DAS sollte man mal gesehen haben ;-) -- 35px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 21:26, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Und noch ein kleiner Nachtrag: Tiamats Schattenhauch (32. Teil) lässt sich, wenn man denn in den Genuss dieser Attacke kommt, ganz leicht abwehren: man kopple die EL-Abwehr nämlich so, dass man Hitze-, Kälte- und Donner-Elemente absorbiert. Und dann kannst du das Vieh auch auf "Lächerlich" einstufen :) -- 35px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 16:33, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Kein Ding :) Ich bin inzwischen durch mit Lesen und hatte dabei ganz besonders viel Spaß an deinem "Was wir heute gelernt haben" xD Und ja, ich habe tatsächlich was Neues gelernt, nämlich ein paar Sachen zum SeeD-Rang in Dollet und dass es bei diesem "Dorf" (Ober-See-Rätsel) tatsächlich nichts zu holen gibt. Und ich hab da immer gesucht wie blöde... -- 35px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 13:48, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Meine persönlichen Meilensteine wie baue ich diese richtig bzw. wo finde ich eine Vorlage da zu --[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:44, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) wenn du bei mir auf das profil gehst unter meilensteine habe ich etwas ausprobiert kann dir es aber nicht genau erklären jetzt geh mal auf diese Seite meine Meilensteine und schau es dir an vielleicht verstehst du dann eher was ich meine [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:49, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PS: und wenn du zeit lust und laune hast kannst du dir auch gerne dir mal meine neue Profil einleitung Der anfang allen ursprungs anschauen und mir sagen was du davon hälts hat mich zwei stunden gekostet und ich finde es sehr interessant zu lesen ich denke man kann daraus erkennen wie ich zu finalfantasy kam und warum es mir immernoch spaß bereitet lol[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:53, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) hast du zeit für chat dann kann ich es dir eventuell erklären[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:55, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) * Artikel 01: okay dann morgen weil ich denke wenn ich es dir dort erkäre verstehste es sicher besser weil hir ist das bischen schwierig kopiere aber hier mal etwas wie ich das gemacht habe vielleicht hilft dir das ja etwas schon ( * Artikel 01: [[Kerc Ronso]] (23:55, 11. Nov. 2012) von Riosaix|Riosaix]].) so sieht das in der code -ansicht aus .Bis denn denn morgen.[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 14:14, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zu Kerc Ronso Habe ich was an dem Bericht falsch gehabt ? War er nicht gut oder, warum wurde er verändert ?[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:31, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Okay gut habe verstanden, bin ja lernfähig. Und wie macht man die japanischen Zeichen, die jetzt hinter dem Namen stehen. [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:47, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) bei lucille probiere ich jetzt dann mal das um zusetzen was du mir bei Kerc gesagt hast, bin im chat wir können auch da schreiben.[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:58, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE: Smalltalk KEEEEKS! *nom* Dankeschön! :) -- 35px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 15:06, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) FFI Gegner Ich hab die 176: Giftwurm, hinterlässt nüscht. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:24, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Danke! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:28, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Pokalrunde der Pokal du bekommst weil das Bild von Squall mich sehr berührt hat den Gold Pokal jeah und für deine Beschreibung den silber Pokal und nu noch signieren --[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 23:38, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Deine Frage zu Pokalrunde das ist kein thema geht in ordnung ich füge es bei. so habe ich es eingefügt denke das ist okay (!!!!!!Wichtig!!!!!! Bitte keine Fan Bilder einfügen, sucht euch am besten eins, was schon im Almanach vorhanden ist.) Mit freundlichen Grüßen--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:50, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sorry hab ich nicht gewusst. In zukunft werde ich mich daran halten.? 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'mogry']]18px 11:21, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zu Aufklapptabelle Danke dir, so und jetzt nicht erschrecken habe andere Signatur war mal kreativ lol.--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 10:53, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) zu Inuse okay hab ich verstanden mach ich dann so oky [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 15:45, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) frage wenn ich diese oder Fotos finde soll ich sie dann um bennen mit deutschem namen ? Bevor ich sie hochlade --[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:27, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:39, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Profil Rikki Das Lied zu Final Fantasy X gesungen von Rikki darf ich dieses bei FFX Soundtrack, bzw Musiker einbauen ist nämlich nicht vorhanden und gehört doch dazu, oder weil andere Sänger die Lieder für Final Fantasy Singen auch erwähnt werden.--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 08:38, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Idee zu einer Benutzer Box Beschwörungen *Bild: Ifrit von FFX oder VIII *Text: dieser Nutzer spielt gerne mit dem Feuer --[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:02, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zu Tremaseite Trema: ein ehemaliger Bewohner Spiras gründete den Orden Neu Yevon und die Sphäroidenjäger um mehr über die Weltgeschichte heraus zu finden, bemerkte aber rasch das die Bewohner ganz Spiras dadurch in der Vergangenheit wühlten und nicht mehr nach vorne blickten, und stahl alle Spähroiden die bis dato gefunden wurden und zerstörte sie im geheimen Labyrinth im Keller der Stadt Bevelle.er selbst starb bei dieser Aktion und wandelt seither als Leibloser in diesen Katakomben umher. Er selbst jedoch ernannte einen Bewohner Spiras zu seinem Nachfolger der seine Idee und sein Wissen weiter führen sollte, das er begonnen hat. Trema(Boss) ist im geheimen Labyrinth in Ebene 100 zu finden gegen den man in Kapitel 5 nach dem man mit der Kindergarde gesprochen hat betreten kann. Er ist der stärkste optionale Boss im ganzen Spiel. Frage ist das so okay kann ich das so schreiben mit freundlichen grüßen --[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:33, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nachfrage Mal (aus humoristischen Gründen) nachgefragt: * Einerseits bist Du angeblich gegen Apostrophitis und andererseits berufst Du Dich bei "Lyrics" und "Songs" auf den Duden? Dem Duden nach wäre Apostrophitis (zum Teil) ebenfalls gestattet, zB. "Luna's Schwert" für ein Schwert, das Luna gehört. * Du benutzt "Graphik" obwohl die von Duden empfohlene Schreibung "Grafik" ist? * Du kritisiert "Sonstige Dinge, die unpassend wirken, seltsam klingen" und dennoch bist du für "Lyrics" und "Songs"? -Shao Pai Long (Diskussion) 22:43, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Eine Frage warum ist diese seite bzw. der artikel zwei mal vorhanden Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles und ein mal so Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles (Spiel) ich weiß nicht ob ich das richtig sehe aber es ist mir nur aufgefallen weil der Text beider seiten identisch ist mit freundlichen Grüßen --[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 08:39, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) antwort deiner antwort okay verstanden [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 08:54, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Darf ich für meine Signatur hier ein bild von Kimahri einbauen das sich bewegt müsste es aber hoch laden des halb frage ich dich hir erst mal [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:33, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kurze Frage Hey Gunni :) Ich wollte dich mal etwas fragen. Und zwar: Snow war so nett und hat mir ne Sprechblase gemacht, jetzt weiß ich aber nicht, wo ich die zu speichern hab und wie ich sie verwende. Er hat sie jetzt auf meiner Disku platziert. Wäre schön, wenn du schnell antworten könntest :) GLG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 13:31, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Verbesserung Fehlerbehebung nicht wunder ich habe bei Secret Ending KHII nur tägt in trägt geändert --[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 08:41, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hab ich gesehen :) Ich hab die Seite aber erst danach verschoben^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:45, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Zeichen Hi Gunni^^ Mal vorab, falls du fragst, warum ich jetzt schon am PC sitze... Mich hats erwischt ;( naja... aber das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich dir schreibe. Ich hätte nämlich eine Frage. In meinem nächsten Artikel werde ich oft ein Wort brauchen. Nämlich den Ort Yaschas-Massiv. Naja und bei dem ist über dem "s" so ein seltsamer Haken. Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie man so einen macht? Danke im Vorraus, deine [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 09:55, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke, die werd ich brauchen^^ Und dann muss ichs wohl ca. 20x kopiern, naja, aber das könnt schon klappen mit heut Abend :D Kommste in den Chat? Dann können wir plaudern :) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 10:03, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mein Gott, ich tu doch nichts anderes, ich find nur nix zu bearbeiten xD. Nur krank sein hat auch seine Vorteile. Ich hab fast die ganze Liste vervollständigt, die in den Artikel kommt. Naja, bis auf das letzte Fragment, das find ich einfach nicht raus :( egal, das ergibt sich noch, kann ich ja nachträglich ergänzen. Und zu welchen Kategorien 3 Fragmente gehören... Da frag ich Snow, der hat die schon :D Dann ist der Artikel auf dem Markt und 4 1/2 Blätter sind draufgegangen :D Und nen Krampf in der Hand hab ich jetzt schon... Da frag ich mich, wie ich das Tippen überleben soll [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 10:10, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) RE:Keksööööö <3 Riosaix Blogbeitrag Hi Gunni ich glaube ich hab was falschgemacht bei der pokalrunde 3 sie ist zwar in meinem blog unter Dein lieblings Spiel / Pokalrunde 3 aber wenn ich so von meiner profilseite auf den Blog gehe ist sie nicht da was habe ich da falsch gemacht ist meine Frage ?--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 00:37, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Gunblade^^. Feier schön. 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'mogry']]18px10:54, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wegen dieser Sache... Du weißt sicher worum es geht. Da ich dich nicht erreichen konnte und es dir heute sagen möchte: Du brauchst dir darüber keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Wie sagt man so schön: Der Klügere gibt nach und in diesem Fall war ich das. Auf jeden Fall, trotzdem danke dafür, dass du versucht hast, mich aufzubauen. GLG deine [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 20:13, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Es ist vollbracht Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaartyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!! Ich hab Noel geschafft... Das war vllt. ne Arbeit, aber das ist doch ein Grund zu feiern, was? :D Ich geb ein aus ;) *Cola ausgeb* GGLG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 16:04, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ach ja, genau :D Hab daran gar nicht mehr so gedacht... Aber nochmal danke, dass du das übernimmst, komm doch auf Skype on, können wir besser quasseln^^ Ach ja, wie findeste eig. die andere Sprechblase, hab ich mich mal selbst dran versucht... [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 10:38, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ne, ich mag Caius nicht, aber ich wollte ne 2. haben und von jemand anderem kenne ich kein Zitat. Außerdme is er ja schon i.wie cool, nur als Gegner hasse ich ihn :D Meine Strategie *kurz ausdenk* Einen Guten udn einen Bösen :) Außerdem gibts dann auch etwas Abwechslung [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 10:49, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Baldiger WT Hey Gunni :) Erst einmal wünsche ich noch frohe Weihnachten :) Aber nun zu etwas anderem: Und zwar habe ich eine PSP samt Dissidia bekommen und da es noch keinen WT dazu gibt, werde ich dies übernehmen. Dies kann allerdings noch etwas dauern, da ich erst Crisis Core zocken wollte :) Aber du hast gesagt, dass du mir ne Bossvorlage bastelst.... Ehm, moment, ich weiß ja nicht mal was darein muss O.o xD Naja, dann meld ich mich, wenn ichs weiß, also so in, ehm... nem monat oder so, je nahdem, ich beeil mich :) Jut, das wars dann auch erst mal (Notiz an mich selsbt: Demnächst im Speil nachschaun und dann erst auf die diku schreiben) Man sieht sich ;) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 10:01, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Komm gut rüber Guten Rutsch Verschieben Hallöchen, frohes neues Jahr und so :D Könntest du bitte Datei:Garuda.jpg zu ''Datei:Garuda FFX.jpg verschieben, da das Monster noch in zahlreichen anderen FF-Teilen auftaucht? Und gibt es hier eigentlich eine Vorlage, mit der man Verschiebungsanträge stellen kann, ähnlich wie Vorlage:Löschen? -- 35px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 12:37, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Problem bei FFVI-Gegner Moin. Also, hör mal zu, es geht, wie schon aus der Überschrift zu entnehmen, um einen FFVI-Gegner. Und zwar folgendes: der Gegner Kopfjäger taucht unter demselben Namen nochmal auf, nur unterscheiden sich die beiden vollkommen und haben nichts miteinander gemeinsam. Ich hab auch schon mit Norte darüber geredet, und eine Tabber-Vorlage wäre vielleicht ideal, so dass zwischen den Nummern hin- und hergeschaltet werden kann. Und dann auch noch mit zwei Beschreibungen und so, ne? Schaffst du das? Achwas, bestimmt schaffst du das. Meld dich, sobald du kannst :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:30, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sorry -.- Sorry Gunblade, ich weiß ich hab mich in den letzten Tagen blöd benommen und deine bitten missachtet. Ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich mich entschuldigen möchte. Box-Ads auf der Hauptseite Hallo Gunblade73 . Wie du vielleicht weißt, schalten wir ab demnächst Box-Ads auch auf der Hauptseite. Diese passen in das normale “maincolumn-leftcolumn” Schema, das üblicherweise auch auf anderen Wikis verwendet wird z.B.: Elder Scrolls. Leider wird diese Werbeeinblendung bei eurer Hauptseite nicht funktionieren und dementsprechend euch euer Design regelmäßig "zerschießen". Ich möchte dich darum stellvertretend auch für die anderen Admins hier bitten, euer Design der Hauptseite anzupassen. Schönen Gruss Foppes 15:01, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bossvorlage Hier die Werte: Schwierigkeit Stufe LP KP Mut Angriff Abwehr Glück [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 18:42, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Wie du ja schon an der Überschrift erkennen kannst, weisst du worum es geht. Ich könnte jetzt unsere Höhen und Tiefen erwähnen, dann noch sagen: aber egal; und dir dann alles Gute wünschen. Aber ich hab was besseres ;) Wer sie nicht kennt, aha; hat sie verpennt, aha; den neuen Champ, aha; naja nicht unbedingt Champ. Ich wollte nur, dass es zum Sinn passt. Aber in irgenwas warst du bestimmt schon mal irgendwo der Champ. Und innerlich weist du, dass das hier so ein "Ich hab den Faden verloren und spreche deswegen viel-Moment" ist. Aber das ist es hier nicht. Haha. Wo war ich nochmal? Scheiße ich hab den Faden verloren. Und wie läuft das Analysieren? Was wünscht du dir so? Jetzt hab ich es wieder: GUNNI! GUNNI! POISON GUNNI!!! Alles Gute. Ist zwar etwas viel, aber das ist es Wert. Ich dachte früher immer du hättest am 7.3. Geburtstag. Wegen deiner Zahl. Aber Sheldon hat das Rätsel aufgedeckt/erfunden :D Hab noch ein tollen Tag [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:33, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Auch von mir ein herzliches Alles jute zum Jeburtstag :) Höre nicht auf den Rat über mir. Lass es einfach krachen. Viel Spaß dann noch. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:25, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day Hey Gunni ;) Ich wünsche dir alles gute zum Geburtstag und, dass du noch weitere tolle Lebensjahre vor dir hast. Habe auf jeden Fall noch einen schönen Tag und auch noch viel Glück hier im Almanach. Hoffentlich verlieren wir dich nicht ganz so schnell :D Auf jeden Fall wollt ich noch was sagen… Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, was :o Naja ist ja auch egal, wars wohl net wichtig. *Kuchen verteil* So hat jeder was :) GLG deine [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy 13:05, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Gunblade, auch von mir die besten Wünsche und alles Gute zum Geburtstag! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 14:04, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Auch von meiner Seite alles Gute :) --Wenlok Holmes (Diskussion) 18:44, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC)